Ritsuka's Inoccent Mind
by Mz Bunnie Love
Summary: Ritsuka is in a mental facility:He doesn't speak or talk and nobody knows his past. Now Soubi is kind of psychiatrics, and he was assigned Ritsuka's case, and ashe treats him he start to fall in love with his beautiful innocent mind, and tries to heal his
1. The start of something new

It was a usual day that I always had, gone to work come back home late and just go to sleep. That was what I did over and over. Well my name is Soubi Agatsuma I'm 22 I don't really look 22 I look older but sexier. I start to train on being a psychiatrics because I love to help with people's problems or just help them with everything I can. I was going to start to work in a bigger hospital that was very far from my house, so they asked me to move closer to the hospital. So I did.

When I started to pack I asked my friend Senya,

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing on moving closer to the hospital that I'm going to work at?"

Senya just stared at me smiling saying,

"Well its cool if there babes around you know." He said while putting his arm around my neck.

I just smile saying "Nah I don't care about that but then the money is pretty good you know."

Senya just stared at me like I had said something wrong. He pushed Soubi down while he put his legs beside my stomach and leaning down saying

"It's okay Soubi if your not into women I won't say nothing about it, but your somewhat a waste of sexy males around the world"

Senya said while sliding his hand down his stomach making me moan a little and biting my lip. All of a sudden Senya starts to move his face toward my face lightly putting his lips on my soft lips. He whispered,

"It's all good Soubi; you'll be my best friend."

He stood up and walked out the door. When I saw Senya leave I dropped my head to the floor and kept on staring at the ceiling, thinking so much of what Senya did and how will everything work out when I move closer to the hospital.

I stared to drift away with sleep, I kept on staring at the clock and I just didn't want to close my eyes. I opened my eyes again in addition to see that it was already 2 in the morning so I closed them and passed out.

It was already morning…….. I opened my eyes slowly to see what time it was…..it was already 10am. I was really late for the first training in the new hospital that I needed to be there at 7 in the morning. I got up ran to the bathroom took a quick shower.

He was getting dressed he thought _damn I forgot to put the alarm last night; I knew I forgot to do something_. He put his shoes on and ran to his car and drove to work of ninety miles per hour, he got there around 11:30am.

"Soubi I'm glad that you finally decided to join us." Said Dr. Nabajuki.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir I just got lost to get over here and I woke up late. Sorry it won't happen again I promise." Soubi said while smiling somewhat.

"Anyways moving on." He continued.

Soubi started to think _damn I knew I shouldn't think too much last night and just remembered to put the alarm on_. The hospital was very small and only 5 floors, he was glad that there were only a couple of floors, but also that he was already assigned to this hospital and was very glad.

He kept on smiling walking to Mr. Nabajuki office. He came in and sat down while he was writing something on his paper.

"So can I call you Soubi, if that's okay with you?"

"Soubi is fine sir." Soubi said nervously.

"Alright Soubi, so what do you think of the tour and the training I've been giving you in the past couple of months. I think your ready to join the team but then if you mess up in your work, your going to be ask to leave with no questions ask okay." Mr. Nabajuki said really strict to Soubi.

"Yes sir I understand everything, and I know that the training was very well trained and pretty good that I know of. So when do I start sir." I finished off with a mysterious smile.

Mr. Nabajuki smiled saying "Well you start off tomorrow and I think I have the patient for you already okay. So tomorrow just report to my office and we will have everything ready for you. Well Soubi it was a pleasure to be working with you again and hope you like it here. Welcome to out team." He shook my hand and left his office.

While he was walking to his car, he just had a weird vibe that someone was watching him, I turned around and nobody was around. I got in my car and drove to my house to finish packing that I really didn't wanted to, so I called up Senya asking him what he was doing and I was coming over in addition to he was fine with it. So I drove to his place to stay with him for a while.

"So you're finally going to start working in that hospital right….isn't that hospital for crazy people or something like that Soubi?" he said smiling.

"Well it's not for crazy people but for the people that have problems that there family or friends can't help them on. So I like helping with there problems." Soubi said pleased.

Senya just smiled while taking a sip of his drink. "But then if you get lonely down there you know you can invite women….men… you know or even call me and I can come over and have a party. Alright just call me whenever you want alright." He said while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Senya that means a lot to me and I mean it. Thanks for everything." He just smiles while getting closer to Soubi's face, Soubi keeps staring at his shiny green eyes that he can't bear to stare away.

Senya again puts his lips on his soft lips that it makes Soubi paralyze for his cant say nothing about it. Suddenly Senya just smiles and Soubi can feel his smile on his lips he picks up his eyes while still staring at his eyes and said "Well don't want to keep you up all night so go home finish up your packing and go to sleep how you feel about that."

"Uh….ya ill do that then. Umm thanks though." Soubi said at the same time as he was standing up.

He touched his lips and stared at Senya while walking out of his door, he just waved bye. When Soubi was driving to his house he was thinking was Senya was telling him about why is he doing all this for only a job. I thought about it a lot and told myself I like this chance that they gave me and I will take it no matter what so I'm happy so I just smiled saying to myself out loud

"I love my job and will work up till I get where I want to get." So when he got home he was too lazy to finish up that he just drop to bed and passed out.


	2. Meeting Ritsika

Why does it feel so different in here for…

_Why does it feel so different in here for_….he thought, he stood up from his bed while putting his hand on his forehead thinking what the…._where am I_? He saw his father passing by his room "Dad?" he would turn around and smiled at him. He got closer and started to come in, he would then close the door behind him. When he was closing the door Soubi's mind would go blank and his eyes would get watery…

He opened his eyes quickly and without breath he stood up and stared at the clock still trying to get his breath back nevertheless it was barely 4am. He put his hand on his forehead that was covered with sweat. He dried off his sweat with his forehand and lay on his bed again. _Why was I dreaming that dream again, I haven't had it for already a couple of years and why now?_ He thought.

He kept on staring at the clock saying "Damn I need to get more sleep but I can't any more after that dream….nope."

So he just stayed up all night till the alarm went off he also didn't want to get out from his bed, so he rolled over and covered himself again. But what he forgot to do is to turn off the alarm, so he rolled over with his eyes still closed try to look for the clock and when he was about to turn it off he felled to the ground face first.

"Damn…." he grunt.

"Man Soubi just get up and go to work." Senya said smiling while staring at him.

Soubi opened his eyes saying "What the heck? What are you doing in my house for?"

"Well I came to lend a hand for your packing cause you need a lot of help, and your going to work so I might just help you finish, alright. So just get dressed and get to work okay." Senya said pleased.

Soubi stood up from the floor slowly saying "Mmm….alright then I'll just take a shower and leave, but then I better see you later alright." Soubi said while walking to the bathroom still rubbing his face, because he fell straight on his face. When he was taking a shower he thought about his dream a lot…_why that dream again, did I do something to make it dream it or was something coming to me that I don't want_? So he got out, got dressed and just left to his work. While he was driving to the hospital he just thought about the dream again, then he thought…._Hmm I just wish that my work will just let me forget all about this but I know it will_.

When he got there he got out of his car and walked to Mr. Nabajuki's office. Today it was really full he was surprise that it was, well it was a Monday so it always get this full on this day. While he was walking to his office, he saw kids around ages 15 to 18 just sitting in a chair staring at pictures and doing nothing. But the thing was that it was there pictures before they were here, he stared at them closely suddenly they turned to stare at him with a face that wanted out and just didn't need it no more. He just stare at them sad that he just lowered his head down and walked away to Mr. Nabajuki's office feeling guilty of doing that to him.

When he got there Mr. Nabajuki said "Wow you're here early I like that…do that more." He said chuckling.

"Yeah don't worry, I will come early on the following days because now I live closer and I won't even miss a day from this job that I dreamt of so long." Soubi said while smiling gracefully.

He followed the doctor because he was going to show him his new office, while he was walking with him again he saw all this kids that he wanted to help or just free them but he just lowered his head and walked away from them. He showed him his office and he just sat down on his big black chair while staring at Mr. Nabajuki saying;

"Well Soubi we got your first client…his name is Ritsuka he is 16 and well we don't know his past for nothing. His files got burned in his old hospital that he was at, so his past is really a mystery for us." He said while Soubi was thinking about his past with his dad too. "Anyways Soubi we had him around out building for already 3 years and still no answers on his past, and we put him with 15 or more psychiatrics plus they never got nothing out of him. The hard part of him well he doesn't talk for nothing. Nor he does expressions so that's what it's hard for us." He continue saying.

"Well Nabajuki I take him and see what is up with him; well you know I might get something out from him. But it will take time alright. Where is his file?" Soubi saying while getting his file when he threw it to him, he opened the file and the first thing that caught his eyes was his picture.

"That's him." Nabajuki said.

Soubi stared at his picture so hard and though…_wow he looks so beautiful there staring away from the camera, seems so unreal seeing him not in person…_

"Soubi so what you think then?" Nabajuki interrupted me;

I just looked up very quickly saying "Oh yeah I talk to him and see his progress alright."

"Alright when you're ready, his room number is in there and you can just start your progress." Nabajuki said pleased.

Soubi just smiled at him, saying "Alright I'll just get to him soon okay, thanks."

"Okay, am about to go if you need me for anything call me. Talk to you soon." Nabajuki said while closing the door.

Soubi then got his file again to see his picture; something about his picture fascinated him so much. He stood up thinking _I should just go to his room and start right now with him, to see if I can get something out of him_. While he was walking out of his office his secretary just smiled at him saying "Hi, I'm your new secretary nice to meet you and hope you like it here soon." While her smiling. He walked to where Ritsuka was, he stared were he was walking. He stared inside the room to see children and adults but mostly who he felt bad was the children; but he thought _what can I do for them_. So he stared walking toward his room that was on the top floor and almost the last room in the last hallway. When he came in he didn't saw him anywhere, but then he saw him on his bed sitting with his covers over his shoulders.

"Oh hi Ritsuka, my name is Soubi and I'm here to help you well talk to you if you don't mind." Soubi said while sitting in a black cold chair.

He didn't even move he just scoot his legs closer to his chest, he stare at him seeing if he would do any expression but the only expression he had on his face was a lost and sad expression. All of a sudden he looks up and Soubi just saw his pretty hazel eyes that he just couldn't stare away that in his mind he stared thinking so many things and asked himself questions…._but why was that happening to me now when I stared at his eyes for_. When he try to look away he just had his eyes glued to Soubi's, but out of the blue he looked down quickly because it seemed that he was going to get hypnotized by his very clear hazel eyes.

"Well Ritsuka can you show me or tell me something about you?" Soubi told him while writing on his log.

He just sat there like statue, it seemed that nobody was around him or no one was talking to him. Again he looked up and rested his chin on his knee just staring at Soubi so much that he just kept staring at him too. When he stared to look down, he looked so cute but he thought he is barely 14 and I'm 22 that's not illegal but he is so cute. Anyway he started to ask him more questions to see if he did any expressions or try to talk.

"Well Ritsuka why don't you tell me what happened that you don't talk anymore…they said you use to talk a lot and just wanted to learn new stuff. But now you're very quiet?" He stared at Soubi harder and all of a sudden Ritsuka eyes got watery and covered his eyes with his covers. Soubi just stared at him thinking _was he about to cry or what?_

"Ritsuka come on tell me something I see that your eyes got watery don't try to hide it." Ritsuka again pull the covers more toward him sobbing and just got quiet all of a sudden.

Soubi then started to write down that he began to cry but then he thought about saying maybe not so he just erased it saying there was no progress. He got up and walked to his office to write down what had happen today with Ritsuka, so he sat there typing plus still staring at his picture, he just couldn't help and look away from his picture. Something about his picture made him stare and stare. It was already 2am still finishing up some of the paper work that he needed to turn in in the end of the day. When he finished he left it on his sectary's desk and just left to him new home.


	3. The Dream

When I got there I saw that Senya already send all my stuff to this house already I thought damn I need to thank him, but if h

This contains brief nudity and guy/guy action. So ya been warned so uh Enjoy!

When he got to his house, he saw that Senya already send all his stuff to his house already; he thought _damn I need to thank him, but if he pulls something like he did last time then I don't know what I would do._ He thought while smirked. Anyways he lay on his bed and thought about Ritsuka of him speaking anytime soon, suddenly he just passed out.

He turn around and saw Ritsuka beside him staring at him with his hazel eyes, he just stared at Ritsuka but Soubi didn't got scared for nothing that he was next to him on his bed.

As he reached toward him saying "Why you here?" he thought to myself _I know he won't speak so why am I_…

"Because I want to be with you." He said with a soft and calm voice. He got closer to Soubi still staring at him with those hurtful eyes that he hid a secret very deep in his eyes.

Soubi just felt his lips on his, Ritsuka didn't force them on him but he put his bottom lip on his top lip and kissed him lightly. He moved back slowly while Ritsuka still stared at him with a stare that he felt wanted in his arms.

He came closer saying "Don't you want me Soubi…I stare at you when you want me that bad but then you can have me that's what you always tell yourself. Why is that?" Ritsuka said while putting his hand inside his shirt and touching his chest.

Soubi bites his lip and moans lightly while saying "It's because of your age and well I do want you so bad but I don't know why I do want you that bad though, I barely know you."

Ritsuka still had his hand inside his shirt and moved closer to his lips, he could just feel the coldness of his lips on Soubi's warm lips. So he just stared to kiss him feeling his tongue in my mouth. Suddenly he took off my shirt and he felt that Ritsuka stared to kiss his chest very quickly and lightly with those small sexy cold lips. He moans lightly feeling each kiss feel up with good and gentle feelings. So he pushed him to his side kissing his neck and putting my fingers inside his mouth to feel his tongue and to make him suck on them lightly. Suddenly he felt that he bit Soubi's fingers that he stared to kiss his neck harder and biting it lightly, while hearing him moan lightly.

"Soubi…you taste so good…." He slightly said because Soubi still had his fingers inside his mouth. He then made Ritsuka go on his stomach and he pull down his pants, Ritsuka stared back saying "What you going to do Soubi?" Soubi just stared at Ritsuka relaxed hazel eyes. "Uh…I really don't know." Soubi said still confused of why he was staring at his ass and all of a sudden he put his finger inside his ass hole he let out a huge moan……..I open my eyes quickly and start to catch for air.

_What the hell why was I dreaming about that….but I kind of liked it cause of Ritsuka was there with me…am I staring to like him but then I cant…or can I?_ He tries to catch his breath and just got up and sits on the side of his bed with his hands on his face. He looked at the clock and it said 3a.m it seemed that the dream was longer. He stood up and went to look at Ritsuka's picture again; he didn't know why he thought of looking at his picture again. He put the picture and went to take a bath so he could relax a little in there. So when he got in the bathtub the water felt so warm and very nice on his tensed body. He thought about the dream again, it made him think that what If he just try to tell him about his past and he might just tell him a little about his past too. But mostly he thought about the dream he had, Soubi bit his lower lip just thinking about it so damn much, that he suddenly got a hard-on. He smiled and suddenly got out and got dressed. When he was putting his shoes on, he saw someone in the other room. Then he heard

"Hey Soubi what you doing up so early?" Senya said while staring at him up and down.

"Oh I just couldn't go back to sleep so I just got up and took a shower." He said while putting on his tie.

"Oh I see….that's why you got up huh?" Senya said while getting up and just walking toward Soubi. He got close to him while putting his lips on his cheek and lowering his hand down to his hard-on. When Senya found his hard-on he just laid his hand on it, making Soubi moan a little and biting his lip.

"You like that don't you Soubi, why can you just let me inside of you for a while." Senya teased him.

"I…didn't know you….were like that!" he said while still moaning lightly, feeling Senya's fingers go on his hard on slowly.

"Mmm I'm not Soubi but then I can try stuff my first time you know." Senya said while now kissing his neck slowly.

Soubi just moaned in pleasure while still wanting Senya to touch him even more softly. Soubi thought _what the hell am I doing and especially from Senya hell no!_

"Uh Senya I got to go now, then I might be late. So umm talk to you later." He said while taking his hand off from his hard-on.

"Alright then see you later then." Senya said while giving Soubi a kiss on his cheek.

Well Fans, that was my 3rd chapter and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. It was kind of naughty but I kind of added and took some things off this chapter. So the 4th chapter will be posted up soon so hope ya'll read that one too. And Please R&R thanx.


End file.
